


IF they had a happy ending.

by Embersnight



Series: Random Fan-fiction I write that would do better alone. [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Satire, Then they all die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embersnight/pseuds/Embersnight
Summary: The SMP gets a Happy ending, YAY!!!!! You should never forget to disarm nukes, ever. Like seriously, you didn't set it off but it is a nuclear warhead. Come on, you have been through a war that you healed from, at least remember to disarm the nukes.
Relationships: Familial.
Series: Random Fan-fiction I write that would do better alone. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133108
Kudos: 2





	IF they had a happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff for every paragraph except that last one.

Slowly, they move on from the past. People get forgotten, things are left behind. People move on and leave for a new home. Dream was let out of prison after his Dreamon was successfully exercised. George made a new house, with nether wood this time. SapNap got some pets and spent time with his no longer possessed father, BBH. The Egg was killed by soul fire, which was actually super easy. Skeppy is still healing but does pranks often. AntFrost and Velvet built a cottage in a forest and are basically everyone’s Godparents at this point. Purpled and Punz help keep everybody safe from mobs and hang out in their free time. Pink made a new lemon tree and has expanded his tree collections.

Callahan went somewhere. No one knows where, he just left. Probably to hypixel. AweSamDude took down the prison and works on Redstone project. RanBoo and Tubbo made a Bed and Breakfast hotel called the Bee&Boo, otherwise known as B&B squared. Hannah worked with Puffy to get service animals for everyone on the server and she currently is taming a swarm of bees for Tubbo. Puffy is the therapist and helps people with all their trauma. LazerBeam and Vikkstar hold a championship game for other servers and have basically retired to the Dream SMP. They are roommates in a beach house. Foolish made an amusement park which Slimecicle currently operates. HBomb runs L’Cast which is now a popular TV show. He also has a second show for his Maid HBomb persona. 

Karl is a writer and historian for the SMP. He is married to SapNap and Quackity. They live together in the mansion so that they can help their father-in-law and his husband, Skeppy, as they recover from the egg’s effects. Connor had made some new friends and moved away from the SMP but keeps in touch with some people. Schlatt became a ghost landlord and has made bank. He is truly a businessman, even in death. Techno and Phil went on an adventure somewhere, probably to the end, but no one knows. The house is still pristine, even if they are away. Steve guards the entrance and is super sweet. 

Niki now has her bakery again. She is the best baker there is and is the cool aunt of the server. She still has her promise ring from Puffy and they promise to get married in the fall. Eret has legally adopted Fundy and they live in a very nice cottage. While they still look for Sally to figure out that story, Funday has a stable family. Jack is Hannah's apprentice and builds houses for people. He also sews and is known for his incredible sense of style. Wilbur is back, no longer ghostbuster, and farms. 

PokiMaine Joined again and basically adopted Tommy. He pushed back at first but is living happily. Corpse basically adopted Tubbo, whose godfather is captain sparkles, PokiManes's brother. Iskall visit’s sometimes with Sparkles and is Fundy’s GodFather. Lani, Drista, Skepina, and Sean Jacobs visit every once in a while to visit their family. Lani and Dirsta have become great friends and Skepina has become an older sister to them. All in all, they are fairly happy and healing from their Trauma. 

OR it should have been. Instead, all of the nukes accidentally got set off and they all died. Yeah, don't forget out nuclear warheads, it ruins your life forever. Or, hey, maybe don't make them in the first place. Or blow up nations. Or people. 

They had a problem with explosives didn't they. Yeah, with their track record, I am not surprised anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> The actual canon is just..... can we please get them therapy? Or, adults that know what they are doing? Please? No? Then I make fluff and then get salty over cannon and they all die. I need sleep.


End file.
